Cardcaptor Sakura: The Last Spell
by MaxxLD
Summary: Tiempo atras, el mago Clow durmió a una persona capaz de cubrir al mundo con la oscuridad. La creación de la carta "Esperanza" ha despertado a esa antigua magia; Sakura es la unica que puede derrotarlo, nada la puede ayudar... ni el amor 2 Cap UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Qué creen? Este es un nuevo fic sobre… Sakura Card Captors. Como podrán notar es mi primer fic sobre otro anime, les aviso que me basaré tanto un poco en la serie como en el maga pues considero que el manga esta mas completo y entretenido solo espero que les guste y comenten.**_

**Sakura Card Captor: Las Cartas de La Vida [Original idea of "TheWayfarerDarkTowerPathfinder" and "Guilty of Loving You"]**

**Copyright: CLAMP**

**Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

_-es la hora señor-_ se escucha una diminuta voz que dice a un chico que melancólicamente ve por un gran ventanal. La antigua Inglaterra lo hace sentir libre y seguro, aquel clima lluvioso y frio lo refresca mientras que el paisaje formado por innumerables edificios antiguos le traen vagos recuerdos.-_ ¿se encuentra bien, señor?-_ pregunta preocupadamente la misma voz.

-_sí, es solo que… desearía que hubiera otra forma de cumplir con el propósito de mi existencia-_ responde el chico desganadamente, la luz es tan tenue que solo gracias a la poca luz proveniente de afuera se ve. -_¿Dónde dices que es?_

_-el hubiera no existe señor, el destino es el destino y si no se cumple con nuestros deberes podemos alterar la vida como la conocemos._

_-¿Dónde debemos ir?_

_-¿conoce la ciudad de Tomoeda?_

_-nunca he estado ahí, lo único que sé es que Clow está ahí aunque de alguna extraña forma lo siento cerca._

_-el Mago Clow ya no vive tal y como lo conocíamos._

_-¿ha muerto?-_ pregunta el chico sin dejar de ver como caen lentamente las gotas y resbalan por el ventanal.

-_señor, recuerde que usted ha pasado años dormido y…_

_-lo se…-_ lo interrumpe volteando a ver al pequeño ser dejando así, ver parte de su rostro –_Clow me dormido sin motivo alguno, dijo que mi magia era un peligro para la sociedad, que jamás encajaría en este mundo… tenia tanto que dar, tanto que experimentar. Me llevaba tan bien con Yue y Kerberos que los sentía casi mis hermanos._

_-la chiquilla no es la culpable…_

_-pero el destino marca solo un camino y debemos tomarlo, en poco tiempo sabremos que magia es la más fuerte. Además nada pierdo; ¿sabes…? La magia de Clow se rige bajo el poder del astro rey y la luna al igual que los protectores de las cartas… por otro lado, la niña, se rige bajo el infinito poder de las estrellas. Será bastante difícil derrotarla._

_-usted puede señor, ella apenas es un brujilla por otra parte usted posee poderes similares o incluso más grandes que los del mismo Clow._

_-¿A dónde ha ido Rene?_

_-está haciendo sus maletas-_contesta la pequeña voz mientras dirige su mirada a la puerta.

-_puedes irte si así lo deseas, el vuelo parte en 1 hora y aún tenemos tiempo.-_ expresa amablemente posando su mirada nuevamente en aquel gran ventanal y perdiéndose en las miles de gotas que caen y resbalan por el mismo.

-_muchas gracias_- la pequeña creatura abandona el oscuro lugar dejando al joven hundido en sus pensamientos, recordando viejos momentos que, al mismo tiempo, eran alegres y tristes. Por su mente pasaban millones de cosas y surgían preguntas cada vez más difíciles de contestar pero de algo estaba seguro, pues el sabia a la perfección que aun en contra de sus sentimientos debía dar rienda suelta a la más peligrosa de las batallas que nunca este mundo había visto.

-_¿a que hora llevaremos a Tomoeda?-_se preguntaba a si mismo.

-¿Dónde se metió Shaoran?- preguntaba un chica de hermosos ojos verdes a su amiga.

-no lo sé, seguro se le hizo tarde Sakura; sabes mejor que nadie que le agrada siempre estar presentable- contesta con una pequeña risa al final.

-solo es una simple visita al centro comercial… ¿Qué tan bien se debe de ver?- la chica parecía frustrada, nunca su novio la había retrasado tanto, ella aunque paciente y comprensiva podía llegar a ser una fiera si su novio le pusiera el cuerno con otra persona. Pero pronto los celos irracionales de la pequeña desaparecieron pues a lo lejos de apreciaba como un chico de cabello castaño claro se aproximaba a toda velocidad, parecía bastante preocupado por llegar temprano pues, aunque eran las vacaciones de verano nunca en si vida se había retrasado tanto para algo, mucho menos si era algo importante.

-lo siento mucho Sakura.-se disculpaba el chico entre jadeos y limpiándose unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente.

-no te preocupes Shaoran, Sakura solo estaba preocupada.-contesto Tomoyo dulcemente mientras Sakura se acercaba a Shaoran con el fin de darle un beso.

-¿Qué ha pasado Shaoran?

-nada Sakura, solo se me hizo tarde. Pero ahora que estamos aquí los… ¿tres?- pregunto Shaoran extrañado a lo que Tomoyo simplemente se rió.

-Tomoyo viene con nosotros porque no tiene nada más que hacer-contesto felizmente.

-_¿no se supone que pasaríamos el día solos?-_ le pregunto a Sakura al oído.

-_no seas grosero Lee-_ dijo esta en un susurro.

-¿Por qué me llamas Lee?... ¿no se supone que ya somos más que amigos?

-es solo porque me gusta ver ese sonrojo en su cara cuando te enojas conmigo.- la joven le dedico una de esas sonrisas que para el son el máximo tesoro, las que lo hipnotizan; lo tomo de la mano y se hecho a correr con él obligando así que Tomoyo corriera para tomar su ritmo. Al cabo de un rato la chica con su novio y su amiga se encontraban a las puertas del centro comercial de la ciudad de Tomoeda donde según Sakura, no tomaría más de 30 minutos en escoger un vestido que quería pero como era de esperarse en un chica, más no en Sakura, habían pasado más de 2 horas desde que entraron y entre queja y queja Shaoran veía como las felices parejas pasaban tomados de la mano sin "otra persona", también miraba con envidia 1os novios que estaban sentados disfrutando de un cálido Sábado por la maña mientras degustaban un helado y el novio la abrazaba dándole su protección, así como observaba con tristeza a las parejas que se besaban apasionada mente sin temor a que los estuviesen mirando.

"_¿cuándo fue la última vez que Sakura y yo nos besamos? Llevamos cerca de un año juntos y jamás nos hemos disfrutado como novios que somos, siempre tenemos que salir con Tomoyo y honestamente me da pena abrazarla o besarla enfrente de ella… soy bastante tímido"_

_-_debes de aprender que ahora es tu novia y que no te debe importar la opinión de los demás… se pertenecen uno al otro, simplemente no te pases de la raya porque de ser así Touya te dará un lección y aunque no es mi forma de ser le ayudaré- una voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, esa voz solo podía ser de Yukito; Shaoran volteo lentamente para ver de quien se trataba y efectivamente era él cosa que le extraño al chico, fue el hecho de que Yukito hizo la mención de "no te pases de la raya"

-per…perdón ¿pero de que hablas?- pregunto confundido.

-la pequeña Sakura siente gran aprecio por ti, solo está un poco nerviosa, dale tiempo y verás cómo las cosas cambian para bien… y a lo que me refiero es que si la llegas a tocar más allá de lo que se debe como novio… Touya y yo no encargaremos de que, bueno solo ten cuidado ¿si?

-si, no te preocupes.

-ah… mi otra identidad quiere decirte que si tratas de forzarla a hacer algo que ella no quiere, te conviene desaparecer.- el chico se paró de la banca en la que estaba sentado y después de una sincera sonrisa se fue dejando confundido y traumado al chico que solo desea más amor por parte de su novia.

-ahora se, que cuento con su apoyo…- Shaoran quien cansado de esperar a su novia y a su amiga opto por acostarse en la banca y esperar pero sin deseos de hacerlo se quedó profundamente dormido…

_-¿Dónde estoy?_-se preguntaba el chico mientras veía a todos lados_.-¿ah?... ¿esa es Sakura?-_ el chico vio a lo lejos la figura de Sakura quien lo estaba esperando con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, el joven empezó a correr para tomar de la mano a su novia. Ella lo recibió con un gran abraso y un beso en la mejilla que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran -_¿Dónde te habías metido Sakura?_

_-estaba con Eriol y Tomoyo en la biblioteca-_ contesto con una bella mirada.

-_Eriol ya no está aquí Sakura, ¿no recuerdas que se fue a Inglaterra?_

_-el que se fue a Hong Chong fuiste tú Shaoran, y ahora que llegaste ¿me llevaras a jugar bolos como me prometiste?_

_-Sakura yo no me he ido a ningún lado, siempre he estado aquí, desde hace 2 años._

_-¿te encuentras bien Lee? El viaje te efecto un poco… ven a mi casa ahí veremos que tienes_

_-¡no!, ¿Qué no recuerdas nada de lo que hemos vivido juntos?_

_-¿de las cartas y los hechizos de Eriol? Claro que si, me ayudaste bastante y más cuando juntos cambiamos las cartas de la luz y la oscuridad pero luego desapareciste. Y ahora que te veo nuevamente con certeza sé que ya no tendrás que regresar a tu país._

_-me refiero a estos 2 años juntos, como novios._

_-¿Novios? Nunca me dijiste que te gustaba, creo que tienes fiebre, por eso estas tan rojo de la cara._

_-estoy rojo de la cara porque me sonrojo cuando me hablas, o me tocas… cuando me hablas dulcemente o me miras con esos ojos verdes que posees._

_-nuca lo supe Shaoran… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-_ preguntaba la chica mirando tristemente al suelo

-te lo dije- contesta Shaoran con temor y desesperación –_veme_- dijo este tomando la cara de Sakura y poniéndola enfrente de la suya… -_dime que no recuerdas que te dije que me gustas, dime que no recuerdas nada de estos dos últimos años juntos. ¿no recuerdas cuando te lleve al parque de diversiones como primera cita? ¿tampoco recuerdas ese inocente beso que nos dimos ambos en la mejilla del otro por tener miedo?-_ el chico empezaba a llorar incrédulamente, pues Sakura había negado con la cabeza a cada una de las preguntas.

-_lo siento tanto Lee, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que acabas de mencionar. Siempre fuimos buenos amigos, nunca me dijiste nada y cuando te fuiste me quede triste pues pensé que ya no nos volveríamos a ver y que nuestra amistad había terminado sin un abrazo de despedida o algo así._

-_¡No me llames Lee!...-_ grito con gran desesperación _–habíamos acordado llamarnos por nuestros nombres_, _también habíamos acordado llamar a los ositos de felpa Sakura y Shaoran en señal de que nuestro amor duraría y que pasará lo que pasará me esperarías para ser felices… juntos. _La joven volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas al ver como su amigo lloraba con desesperación. El dolor que sentía el joven Shaoran se podía apreciar en los gestos de desconsuelo y frustración que dejaba ver, nunca fue tan expresivo como hasta ahora, cuando el amor de su vida con quien había pasado hermosos momentos de felicidad, tristeza, celos y peligro no lo recordaba como el a ella.

-_despierta Shaoran-_ se escuchaba la voz de la pequeña Sakura a la distancia, Lee mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y grita dormido, de repente todo se calmó, Sakura lo toma de la cabeza y lo besa tiernamente en la boca, las cosquillas y el sentimiento especial del primer beso por increíble que parezca hizo despertar a este de la horrible pesadilla que había experimentado. -¿ya estas mejor?-pregunta preocupadamente. El chico la mira y se le escapan unas lágrimas de felicidad sin poder oprimir sus sentimientos la abraza buscando consuelo en ella y en unos sollozos que solo los creíamos en un infante el chico pedía que no lo dejara solo pues ella es lo más importante en su vida y no soportaría la idea de que ella lo olvidara.

-creo que yo no encajo aquí, Sakura. Me tengo que ir mi madre me está esperando en la tienda de pasteles.- Tomoyo los dejo en su momento de apoyo, Lee no podía estar más agradecido pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo a que su sueño se hiciera realidad, las lágrimas seguían empapando su rostro y los sollozos no dejaban de salir. En ese momento Sakura lo aparto un momento de su pecho para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿verdad que nunca me dejaras solo?, ¿Qué nunca me olvidaras? Dímelo_- _Sakura asiente con la cabeza y lo mira fijamente a lo que el chico nuevamente se acerca a ella para besarla en los labios despertando las mismas sensaciones y sentimientos que momentos antes habían experimentado pero esta vez eran un tanto diferentes pues tanto Sakura como Shaoran estaban conscientes de que eran sus primeros besos en la boca, ya no más besos infantiles en la mejilla, el miedo ha desaparecido de ellos.

-Shaoran, vamos de aquí. Mejor veamos una película en mi casa y preparamos la cena juntos.

-de acuerdo… pero ¿no se molestarán en tu casa que yo este ahí?

-deben acostumbrase de que ahora somos novios y no se pueden meter en eso… además no están y si estuvieran igual.

-eres muy divertida sin mencionar que linda- ambos se sonrojan ante el alago, pues no están acostumbrados a recibirlos a darlos. El sonrojo en sus mejillas los delata, se aman, se desean y los rubores que sus rostros muestran no dicen más que la verdad.

De un momento a otro, se levantaron de la banca y se tomaron de la mano provocando nuevamente que apareciera un sonrojo en sus rostros, comenzaron a caminar. Como si fuera la primera vez que se tomaran de la mano, Shaoran no se podía acostumbrar al hecho de que ya eran más que buenos amigos, que ya hace dos años habían pasado esa etapa y que ahora eran otra pareja que aunque se mesclaban con las otras algo las distingue y la magia no es, es algo aún más fuerte que esta.

-ya estamos aquí-anuncio la chica.

-sí, ¿sabes…? Kero nos va a molestar mucho y no quiero estar distraído pelando con el si te tengo para disfrutar el tiempo juntos.

-eres tan lindo que desearía que fueras un pastel… seguro que debes de ser delicioso.

-no tanto como tú- responde este al alago con un nuevo rubor en sus mejillas.

-me gustaría más que estuviéramos en tu casa.

-por nuestra seguridad _"y más por la mía"_ es mejor que nos quedemos en la tuya.

-¡Kero ya llegue!- anuncio la chica apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa.

-_que bien, la cena no se preparará sola… y ¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí?-_ pregunto Kero un poco disgustado por la presencia de Shaoran.

-pues aunque no te guste Kerberos, ahora soy como de la familia.

-¿deberé protegerlo también, Sakura?-

-si no es mucho molestia.

-ja, ni loco, para eso tiene magia… por cierto, en la nevera vi un delicioso pastel, ¿Qué opinas y como un pedazo?

-esta bien Kero, pero por ningún motivo subas a mi cuarto hasta que yo baje.

Los dos jóvenes subieron apresurados al cuarto de Sakura, por su parte Lee estaba tan sonrojado que es felicilla no notarlo.

"_que estará pensando"_

Al entrar al cuarto Sakura cierra la puerta con seguro y empuja a Shaoran a su cama, en seguida ella se dirige lentamente a su escritorio y abre uno de los tres cajones para sacar en específico una carta- ¿ves está carta?-pregunta Sakura mostrándola.

-si… es la esperanza, ¿Cómo olvidarla si casi nos mata a todos?

-cuando la carta de la nada tenia que sellarse, este tenia un requisito: "sacrificar el sentimiento más importante" cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo recapacite y me puse muy triste pues no te había dado una respuesta fue ahí donde una carta que había creado sin querer tomo el lugar del sentimiento que ambos compartíamos; esa carta fue creada para representar el sentimiento tan importante que poseía.

-eso quiere decir que…

-pase lo que pase, esta carta es y será nuestro amor…

* * *

Espero que les guste, y dejen reviews. Como pueden ver es mi primer fic de SCC

Comenten y díganme que les parece, que le falta, que le sobra todo eso… Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Card Captor: Las Cartas de La Vida [Original Idea of ****Stein's son xD and Guilty of Loving You]**

**FanFiction**

**Copyright: ClAMP**

**Sakura no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

-Siento haberme comportado como un bebé, Sakura- me dice Shaoran mientras su mirada se torna nublosa –pero es que… tuve miedo.

-¿para qué están las novias sino para animarlos?- le pregunto en forma de respuesta.

-ese debería ser mi deber, animarte en tus días de tormento.

-hay Shaoran… eres perfecto como eres y por eso me agradas.

-¿te agrado? ¿Solo eso?

-claro que no, eres lo más importante para mí, ven, vamos a preparar la cena.- Le tomo de la mano y lo dirijo a la cocina, creo que esta vez tendré que recompensar a Kero, me obedeció y me dejó un momento a solas con Shaoran. Lo que más me importa por el momento es tener lista la cena porque de seguro papá y mi hermano llegarán muy cansados y hambrientos, también espero que mi hermano invite a Yukito porque le quiero agradecer lo que ha hecho por mí en estos últimos meses.

-¿y que vamos a preparar?-pregunta tan bajo que apenas lo escucho, me está preocupando inconscientemente, sé que no lo desea pero ese semblante preocupado y aturdido me lo dice todo pues el nunca ha sido así, siempre afronta la situación y esta vez no lo hace.

-me preocupa mucho tu actitud, nunca has dejado que la situación te domine de esta manera, ¿Por qué no, simplemente pensamos que fue un mal sueño?

-me agrada su proposición, pero no lo puedo dejar pasar; siempre está aquí dentro y me lastima.

-¿te lastima?, ¿el hecho de que eso pueda pasar?

-sé que es una tontería pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar que puede haber más magos?

-Shaoran- susurro y me hacer a él, recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y el me rodea con sus brazos –prefiero pensar que el amor que nos tenemos puede ponerle frente a cualquier cosa.

-cuando estás conmigo me llenas de una tranquilidad tan profunda que no me importa nada, dejo que el mundo siga girando y todo está bien.

-a decir verdad, siento lo mismo cuando estamos juntos… sé que no dejaras que nada me pase y yo no dejaré que nada te pase.

-te prometo cuidar de ti pase lo que pase.-seguimos abrazados y ambos no queremos separarnos, sentimos un calor tan especial, un sentimiento de confianza y protección que en pocas palabras es hermoso… ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Solo lo sé, es casi como si mi corazón fuera uno con el suyo.- ¿Qué prepararemos?

-planeaba un poco de pasta y una ensalada, ¿Qué opinas?

-todo lo que está hecho por ti es delicioso.

-entonces prepararé pasta de papa.

-si así lo deseas, yo lo comeré- mi Shaoran es tan tierno que está dispuesto a comer lo que más no le gusta solo por complacerme.

-no te preocupes, nunca te daría algo que no te gustara. ¿Sabes…? Te prepararé el más rico de los pasteles.

-yo te ayudaré a preparar la pasta y tu encárgate de la ensalada ¿sí?

-si Shaoran y si lo hacemos rápido nos sobrará tiempo para estar solos en mi cuarto- al momento de decir eso, un rubor apareció en el rostro de ambos, culpo al mal habito de nunca decirnos cumplidos lindos pero no me importa porque cuando esto ocurre recuerdo cuando por fin mi corazón le pudo dar una respuesta al suyo, pienso que vivimos rodeados de muchas emociones ya que en otras parejas es común que después de un tiempo ya no experimentan lo mismo, ya no hay sonrojos o miradas cálidas inclusive ese sentimiento de que tu corazón está a punto de estallar desaparece. Mientras que nosotros vivimos con ellos, nos ruborizamos con los cumplidos, nos estremecemos con las caricias, sucumbimos con los besos y todo el tiempo que estoy junto a el, mi corazón me advierte que puede explotar en cualquier momento.-¿Cómo vas con la pasta?

-pues supongamos que la pasta esta dura, ¿Qué se hace cuando lo está?

-hay… se pone en el agua hirviendo- es un poco distraído y torpe, pero aprende rápido cuando se lo propone y no tiene miedo a experimentar cosas nuevas. Parece que está un poco apenado, un leve sonrojo asoma en sus mejillas, por mi parta la lechuga ya está lista solo hace falta esperar a que la pasta este lista, luego podremos empezar a elaborar el pastel que le he prometido a Shaoran.

E tiempo pasa y Shaoran sigue pendiente de la pasta, esto me recuerda esa noche que vino a cenar, fue lo mismo que vamos a cenar hoy pero esta vez es diferente porque ya este sentimiento que compartimos es correspondido y aunque aún nos apenamos, ya nada nos separará.-ya está lista la pasta.

-¿en serio?-pregunta sorprendido.

-sí, solo tenemos que esperar a que lleguen mi papá y mi hermano.

-¿prepararemos el postre?

-¿quieres prepararlo o prefieres ir a mi cuarto?

-sé que ambos me agradarán mucho pero estoy impaciente por probar ese pastel.

-entonces hagámoslo, tenemos tiempo.

Yo prefiero estar solos en mi cuarto pero seguro Kero estará ahí y el pastel que papá hizo ayer ya se acabó así que no tengo nada para distraerlo. Es tan divertido hacer postres porque simplemente son dulces y no importa lo que les pongas porque cada vez saben mejor y como sé que a Li le encanta el chocolate, aremos un gran y delicioso pastel cubierto con chocolate y fresas frescas, sé que saltará de la emoción.-¿un pastel de chocolate?-pregunta incrédulo al ver los ingredientes, yo solo dejo salir una risita y asiento con la cabeza.

-¿Qué piensas?

-que lo disfrutaré, cada bocado, tengo por seguro que será delicioso.

-entonces ve a mi cuarto y quédate ahí hasta que todo esté listo.

-pero…

-shh, prometo que si necesito ayuda te llamaré, después de todo es para ti el pastel y no sería justo que trabajes para tu pastel.

-de verdad, no es molestia.

-eso no me importa, anda ve y juega con la consola de Kero.

-pero…

-hazlo por mí.- Shaoran baja la mirada y sube rendido a la segunda planta, sé que no fue justo decirle eso pero de verdad necesito hablar con Kero del sueño que tuvo y lo que puede significar cosa que no puedo hacer abiertamente si él está aquí ya que es posible que su ánimo recaiga.-¡Kero!- susurro y de repente sale debajo del microondas.- ¿Cómo entras ahí?

-es difícil pero no permitiré que eso mocoso se pase de atrevido contigo.

-¿no es demasiado exagerar? Es un buen chico y me respeta.

-eso es lo que dicen todas hasta que las tratan mal, les pegan o las obligan a otra cosa.

-¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?

-las telenovelas que ve Tomoyo son bastante comunicativas.

-¡deja de ver esas cosas! Por esas porquerías todos tienen un mal concepto del noviazgo.

-yo solo cumplo con mi deber.

-y te lo agradezco, Kero pero tenle confianza, hace todo lo posible para que mi familia lo acepte.

-solo porque tuvo problemas contigo en el pasado, por eso tu hermano y yo compartimos el mismo sentimiento hacia él ¿no crees que sería bueno que tu hermano y yo charláramos acerca de cómo desollarlo? – eso no me pareció, está bien, él no fue muy bueno al principio pero cambió para bien y ahora es el chico que más quiero en este mundo.

-are un pastel de chocolate.

-¿y me vas a dar?

-no, porque tratas muy mal a mi novio- se que no es bueno decirle eso, pero no es justo que Shaoran se esfuerce tanto para agradarles y ellos no traten de aceptarlo, hasta recordó el cumpleaños de mi hermano y le regalo un par de tenis que el quería comprar hace tiempo, ese día Touya se dio una gran sorpresa por que Shaoran le estaba preguntando cosas, desde como fue su día hasta consejos para futbol pero mi hermano le contestaba muy cortante.

-ahhh, eso no es justo Sakura, yo adoro lo dulce.

-a Shaoran le encanta el chocolate y este pastel es para él, así que tendrás que pedirle una rebanada a el.

-eso tampoco es justo, el chiquillo y yo no nos llevamos.

-se, que si se lo pides, él te lo dará-le con entesto con una amplia sonrisa. –después de todo, el hará todo lo que este en sus manos por sentirse aceptado por esta familia.

-que el chiquillo sea tu novio, no significa que sea de la familia.

-aun…-una sonrisa se dibuja inconscientemente en mi rostro y Kero no puede evitar reflejar un gesto de disgusto.-pero por lo que te he llamado no es por suplicarte lo aceptes.

-¿ah no?-pregunta incrédulo -¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-me contó que tuvo un sueño donde yo olvidaba el sentimiento más importante que el tengo, que pareciera como si mi mente se hubiera borrado, todo lo que pasamos estos dos últimos años desaparecieron. ¿crees que sea alguna advertencia de algún suceso que nos vuelva a involucrar?-no lo puedo evitar y se me ahoga la voz, un gesto de preocupación se asoma y solo volteo a ver a Kero.

-Ya no hay más magos o brujas, Clow está en Inglaterra y él era el que provocaba esos sucesos. Además los humanos se distinguen por sus múltiples emociones y por sus apariencias falsas, seguro que el chiquillo en realidad es una persona sensible que tiene miedo a perderte… los jóvenes de ahora son muy volubles.

-¿más novelas?

-en realidad miniseries.

-hay Kero, ¿Qué haré contigo?

-darme una rebanada de ese delicioso pastel.

-lo siento pero apenas esta en el horno.

"_Kero puede tener algo de razón, Shaoran, cuando recién llegó; era bastante malhumorado, agresivo e indiferente pero cuando lo conocí con más intimidad resultó ser una persona amable y cariñosa. Si todo lo que Kero dice es cierto, la verdadera forma de ser de Shaoran es más que eso… aun así no me deja de preocupar ese sueño, no obstante yo no he sentido ninguna presencia y si Eriol resultara el que está detrás de todo esto seria una broma de mal gusto. Pero si no lo es, si Shaoran presiente algo que yo no…_"

-¿segura que no necesitas ayuda?-pregunta un voz detrás de mi.

-no-respondo sin voltear a mirarlo –ve y espérame afuera o ve a mi cuarto como te dije.

-¿alguna vez te dije lo linda que te vez en delantal?-me pregunta traviesamente.

-cálmate muchachito-comenzaba Kero -¿vez Sakura? Solo esperan a que bajemos la guardia para que ellos hagan cosas malas.

-no digas cosas así Kero, es mi deber decirle cosas bonitas.

-¡cosas bonitas a tu madre!- Kero parece bastante molesto y Shaoran solo respira más profundo buscando paciencia.

-si, también tienes razón. Pero yo quiero demostrarle mi amor y cariño a Sakura- Shaoran se acerca y me acaricia delicadamente con el dorso de su mano mi rostro –también llenarla de caricias.

-si deseas darle caricias a algo, cómprate un perro o sóbate el lomo si te alcanzas.

-buenas tarde Touya, llegaste temprano hoy-saluda cordialmente Shaoran como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior.

-a todo esto, ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-Sakura y yo preparamos la cena. Pasta, para cenar y un poco de ensalada… ahh y ahora que lo recuerdo, esta un pastel en el horno-_ "Shaoran parece bastante nervioso, de verdad trata de hacer que mi hermano lo acepte"_

-¿sabes que te odio verdad?

-si…-mira tristemente al suelo –pero estoy dispuesto a llegar al nivel que creas conveniente para que me aceptes como el novio de tu hermana.

-eso está por verse, ¡vámonos Kero! Ya no tengo hambre.- al escuchar eso los tres abrimos los ojos.

-¿te-te has dado cuenta de Kero?

-desde siempre, y no quiero que este viendo estas cosas.

-pero-pero… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-simple… tu cuidabas a mi hermana, con eso me basta, por otro lado; este mocoso casi la lastima.

-¡pero estoy muy arrepentido!-expresa Shaoran –por favor, ven a cenar con nosotros y prueba el pastel- _"esa mirada… de ruego y arrepentimiento, cada vez Shaoran muestra más sentimientos"_

_-_¿si lo hago, soltarás mi mano?- Shaoran solo lo mira y asiente. –bien, después de todo… nada pierdo.

-gracias-dice Li en un susurro.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, Kero quien ya no se esconde de mi hermano está igual con nosotros. Touya está un poco serio pero platica con Kero, por otro lado, Shaoran lo mira desconcertado, el desea que mi hermano lo vea más que como el niño que 11 años que era arrogante y molesto, ahora tenemos 15 y ya hemos madurado. Pero tanto Kero como mi hermano me protegen de cosas que Shaoran no desea hacer aún, es como si tratarán de protegerme del viento… es imposible, cuando llega, un brisa te refresca, una pequeña corriente juega con tus cabellos y experimentas algo que no puedes describir; es eso, cuando el me toca es muy parecido a cuando sopla el viento.

-_¿entonces todo este tiempo sabias de mí?_

_-si… nunca trate de explicarles porque sabía que sería bastante molesto para los tres._

_-¿y tu papá sabe?_

_-tranquilo Cerberos, él aún no sabe nada._

_-pero tiene la mitad de los poderes de Clow, debe sentir mi presencia._

_-mi padre jamás a usado magia, no sabe distinguir._

_-_shh… Shaoran.

-¿mmm?

-el pastel ya está, ¿me puedes acompañar por él?

-si- responde débilmente.

-descuiden, ya me tengo que ir con Yukito, estamos en exámenes y me prometió ayudarme en Japonés…-inquiere mi hermano muy seriamente, ahí voltea a ver a Kero -¿nos vamos?

-pero Yukito es muy diferente a Yue. No comparten la misma razón- interrumpo algo preocupada.

-pero igual sabe…

Los dos salen de la casa y no puedo evitar escuchar a Shaoran exhalar en forma de alivio.

-gracias Touya-dice en un susurro.

-¿Por qué le das las gracias?

-porque nos dejó solos… desde la mañana solo quería estar solo contigo y no se nos había dado la oportunidad hasta ahora. _¡riiing!_

_-_¿Qué sucede?

-es un mensaje de ¿tu hermano?- "ahora es tu responsabilidad, nada le debe pasar, cuídala como a ti mismo. No es muy común en mi dar segunda oportunidad pero te la mereces mocoso, ah y Kero dice que si le haces algo a mi hermana te morderá en donde a todo hombre le duele."

-¿Qué dice?

-nada Sakura, que nos divertimos y que no me pase de listo.

-jaja… ¿nunca lo arias verdad?-pregunto con un pequeño rubor rosa

-yo nunca te obligaría a nada, pero…- traga saliva y un sonrojo se asoma –yo solo… actuaré hasta que tu me digas.

-yo aun no me siento lista… ¿tú?

-no… pero son cosas que no debemos de hablar aún. ¿te parece si vamos a tu cuarto?

-¡Shaoran!

-no pienses mal, podemos subir al cuarto a ver una película y comer un poco de este delicioso pastel. Después de todo estamos solos y Kero no nos molestará.

-no debo de pensarlo dos veces pero me gustaría hacer algo más que ver una película- confieso algo apenada.

-¿más que ver una película?

-la verdad… quiero que tu y yo hablemos un poco más.

-¿de que?

-no me he quedado tranquila después de que me contaste tu sueño; se que solo fue eso pero… pero si algo nos llegará de improviso y…-me quedo callada, las palabras no salen de mi boca por miedo a que estas tomen forma y me quiten lo que más quiero. El solo me ve intrigado y yo dirijo la vista al suelo tratando no entrelazar las miradas para no terminar de explicarle.

-lo siento-se disculpa al momento de que me abraza –lamente mucho haberte preocupado de esa manera, encima de que parezco un bebé te preocupo d esta manera.

-no digas eso- respondo acomodándome en su pecho –tu no tienes la culpa, yo soy siempre la que exagero en todo.

-me gustas Sakura-dice recargando delicadamente su cabeza en la mía. Un sonrojo reaparece en mi rostro.

-aun no me acostumbro a esto-le confieso

-yo tampoco pero me agrada aun experimentar esto cada vez que nos lo decimos.

-¿vamos a la recamara?

-si-responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

-anda, sube. Yo subiré con un poco de té y pastel

"_se que no te parece la idea de que yo haga todo el trabajo pero de ningún motivo te haría trabajar de más"_

_-te deseo._

-¿Qué has dicho?-le pregunto al no escuchar bien eso ultimo.

-nada-contesta con la cara toda roja.

Shaoran sube a paso lento volteando constantemente a verme, lo se porque siento su mirada; como la vez que nos conocimos sentía detrás mío su mirada, fría, indiferente y con cierto enojo. Ahora la siento cálida y tierna, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda cada vez que lo hace.

Después de unos minutos, tengo listo todo y subo cuidadosamente por la escalera para no regar nada, Shaoran me escucha venir y me intercepta tomando la charola en sus manos y subiendo hasta mi cuarto, ahí nos sentamos uno frente del otro.

-¿Cuánto de azúcar?-pregunto

-no te molestes, yo le pondré- al decir esto tira con su mano el tazón del azúcar derramándola en la charola.

Coloco mis manos en mi pecho-¿se repite la misma historia?

-¿perdón?

-ese día, paso exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar? ¿Qué la historia se repite?

-no, solo que creo estamos recordando momentos inconscientemente. Shaoran…

-dime.

-¿podemos hacer una lectura de las cartas?-le pregunto con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo

-¿Cómo dices?

-Kero me ha enseñado que las cartas nos pueden ayudar a revelar cosas que desconocemos… aunque sin mucho detalle.

-eso nos podría ayudar a calmarnos un poco.

Me levanto del suelo y me dirijo al escritorio donde están las cartas, las tomo y me dirijo nuevamente con Shaoran. Ahí hago todos los pasos que Kero me había enseñado, las revuelvo con la mano izquierda, las acomodo con la misma mano y formo tres mazos, luego coloco 9 cartas en n orden especifico.

-Cartas, revelen las respuestas de nuestras preguntas- un destello rosa se presenta y un ligero viento sopla. Volteo la primera carta de la parte superior.

-¿el sueño? ¿Qué significa?

-que nos ayudarán a revelar esa predicción o anhelo que tuviste-contesto seriamente. En seguida volteo las otras 3 de en medio.-lucha, regreso y el hielo; esto quiere decir que tendremos un enfrentamiento contra algo o alguien del pasado, tendremos muchos obstáculos. _"¿Eriol?"_

-¿la ultima carta nos dirá la respuesta?

-si, ¿estas listo?

-si

-tranquilo, no pasa nada-completo con una amplia sonrisa que ligeramente lo ruboriza. –es el cambio pero esta al revés

-¿Qué significa esto?-se apresura a preguntar

-que este cambio que sucederá es para mal.- un silencio incomodo y agresivo invade el lugar dejándonos pensativos y preocupados, pero su voz rompe con esto.

-no te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo…

-siempre esteremos juntos…

* * *

_-ya hemos llegado señor_

_-¿aquí es?_

_-si señor. Noto que esta algo pensativo, disculpe pero ¿Qué lo pone de esa manera?_

_-no estoy pensativo, ya se lo que tengo que hacer… estoy preocupado por lo que se aproxima._

_

* * *

_

Espero que les este gustando, ya en el capitulo que viene prometo meterle más magia, solo quiero que me digan si los estoy haciendo muy grandes o muy chicos… gracias :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura Card Captors: The Last Spell**

**FanFiction**

**Copyright: CLAMP**

**CCS no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

-Las cosas se ponen tensas ¿cierto?... ¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que pasó cuando apareció la carta de la nada? Todos estuvimos cerca de desaparecer pero Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y aun cuando el que sería el elegido para sacrificar el amor eras tú ella se arriesgó.

-desde ese punto yo no lo vería como que ella se arriesgó.-_ de una forma melancólica, Shaoran ve hacia la alcoba de Sakura y suspira. –_yo no le quería comentar nada pero desde hace un tiempo siento que algo raro esta pasando.

-¿a qué te refieres con raro?-_la chica de cabello oscuro pregunta preocupada._

-cuando oscurece, oscurece de una forma extraña. La luna sale antes de que el sol de ponga…

-eso ocurre a menudo.

-si… pero por lo general, la luna se coloca de un lado y el sol de otro. Esta ocasión no es así pues la luna sale del mismo lado que el sol y parece como si tratara de cubrirlo pero el sol se esconde antes de que eso suceda.

-es como un eclipse solar, posiblemente sea una reacción pre- eclipse.

-eso sonó tan extraño… en fin. Las cartas ya lo han confirmado y no importa lo que pasé… no pienso dejarla sola.

-como la mejor amiga de Sakura, lo que me queda decir es que… ¡ya pasa a otro termino con ella!

-¿de que hablas?

-vamos, no te hagas el que no sabe. Estas solo con ella en su casa, la edad habla y ya deseas que su relación pase a otro nivel más alto y más maduro.

-¡esas son tonterías! Te traje para que me ayudes a comenzar la búsqueda de esa persona no para que me des tu aprobación de eso…

-da igual. La que lo ara será ella y tú solo lo disfrutaras por le poco tiempo que dures.

-eso no es algo que se espera escuchar de ti.

-¿Qué es lo aras para localizar a ese ser?

-Tomoyo… tomare las cartas Sakura.

-¿las puedes utilizar?... digo, no es que desee hacerte ver que de un tiempo a la fecha te has vuelto un completo bueno para nada en la magia.

-no ha de ser muy difícil, después de todo utilizaba las cartas Clow además solo me llevaré algunas.

-te recuerdo que en aquel tiempo era mucho el desgaste físico que hacías con la carta "tiempo"

-tu te quedaras aquí para explicarle que salí a mi casa y no deseaba dejarla solo así que te llamé ¿si?

-no te preocupes yo le digo… ¿ya te vas?

-si… si… ¿sabes…? Te noto algo extraña.

-¡ya lárgate!...

-OK…- _Shaoran sale de la casa de Sakura con unas cuantas cartas en el bolsillo. Para por un segundo y saca las cartas –viento, agua, árbol, escudo, ilusión, oscuridad y ¿esperanza? ¿Qué hace esta aquí?_

_-_buenas noches Shaoran, ¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora de la noche?- _se escucha preguntar una voz._

_-¡señor Kinomoto! Buenas noches, la verdad es que voy a mi casa. Se me ha hecho un poco tarde y debo ir a descansar._

_-bien… disculpa la molestia pero ¿no sientes que algo esta cambiando?_

_-¿se refiere al clima, señor?_

_-no, observa detenidamente el cielo nocturno. Pocas estrellas acompañan a la luna y el viento corre pero es callado como si intentara escapar de algún ser._

_-¿perdón?_

_-lo siento- se sacude un poco la cabeza –no me hagas caso, estoy muy cansado… hasta mañana.- lentamente el señor desaparece a la distancia dejando al chico profundamente confundido por aquellas palabras._

_-¿el señor Kinimoto siente al igual que yo todo esto que está pasando?... no tengo tiempo para averiguarlo.- Shaoran comenzó a correr en dirección a la única parte en donde él sabia estaría solo: "el parque del rey pingüino". Tal como lo pensó, el parque a esta hora de la noche estaba más solo que un panteón pero aun así el chico no se sentía muy cómodo._

_El viento comenzó a correr de una manera brusca y aterradora, la luna iluminaba todo como un sol blanco, solo tres estrellas se podían observar a la lejanía y el corazón del joven latía tan fuerte y rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento podía desfallecer pues una presión se sentía tan presente que te paralizaba pero con el corazón a mil por hora Shaoran hizo un esfuerzo y saco la cartas que anteriormente había sacado de la baraja._

_-el tiempo ha empeorado pero esto no me detendrá. _

_¡Viento e Ilusión muéstrenme el rostro de aquel que está provocando esto!_

El desgaste físico había comenzado, Tomoyo tenia razón; Shaoran había convocado dos cartas que requerían de mucha magia para funcionar y aunque tenia en mente las palabras de Tomoyo no hizo caso. Un gesto de dolor se reflejaba en el rostro del muchacho pero tanto esfuerzo estaba dando frutos pues lentamente las cartas comenzaron a actuar… pero bruscamente desaparecieron, ambas cartas habían desaparecido de debajo de la punta de la espada de Shaoran.

-¿Qué diablos?...

-no es necesario hacer esto para ver que soy yo.

-¿Quién eres tu?

Aquel momento era totalmente aterrador, Shaoran estaba asustado por la profunda voz, con pesadez abrió los ojos y la intensidad de la luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente todo el cuerpo del chico. Cabello oscuro, ojos cafés; en su mano izquierda tenia ambas cartas… el viento comenzó a correr mas fuerte y entre carcajadas el joven de cabello oscuro rompió por la mitad la carta del viento.

-ninguna de estas estúpidas cartas puede volverme a hacer daño.

-has destruido la carta del viento, ¿Qué diablos hiciste?- el chico se arrodillo y puso la carta de la ilusión en el suelo.

-el tiempo ha llegado y el destino marca solo aun ganador y ese pretendo ser yo. Llama a tu noviecita y dile que la esperare con gusto pero que tendrá que hacer algo más que usar esas cartas pues podrían sufrir la misma suerte que esta…

_

* * *

_Espero y les guste… se que es poquito pero les prometo hacer una más grande para la próxima va?


End file.
